Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method, a device, and a system for controlling charging and/or discharging of an energy storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a method, a device, and a system for controlling charging and/or discharging of a load specific energy storage apparatus based on a load-specific solar generation pattern and load amount estimation.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to a sudden rise of oil prices and a corresponding increase in environmental regulations, many restrictions have been placed on existing generators. Thus, there has been an increased global effort to expand distribution of renewable forms of energy, such as solar power and wind power rather than fossil fuel power, for a purpose of conserving the environment through CO2 reduction, despite low economic feasibility due to heavy initial investment.
In the case of solar power generation, because solar power generation is not possible at night, and even during daytime, a solar power generation output may fluctuate depending on weather conditions, a battery is often installed and operated in conjunction with a solar power generation system in order to store a surplus power during a day with plenty of sunshine. Due to recent increases in battery capacity, a price decline of the battery, and a prolonged battery life, combined use of the battery is expected to continue to grow.
However, since meteorological information is not linked to a technology for the combined use of the battery, there are limits to the efficient operation of the battery. In addition, although an output of the solar power generation system and an output of the battery are both direct current (DC) power, in order to provide a power to a DC load, the output of the battery is typically converted to an alternating current and connected to a local wire, and then converted back to the direct current by using a digital device. If DC power generated by the solar power generation system and stored in a high capacity battery can be directly provided to the DC load, power efficiency and power quality may be improved, and conversion equipment contained within the digital device may be removed to the effect of solving or mitigating an environmental problem.